Sylar's Birthday Present
by bluecellphone
Summary: A MoKatlar fic written for my friend kat where she is inserted into a story with mylar. It is about Sylars birthday, and Mohinder and Kat bake him something special...


For my beautiful friend Kat! I call this a MoKatlar!fic

-------------------------------

Sylar's birthday.

A joyous occasion. Or was it? Kat and Mohinder had spent nearly two weeks looking for a gift for their lover; no such luck. Instead, they decided to bake.

"No, you need more over here." Kat stood next to her doctor mate, directing him with a large knife as to where to put the red and pink frosting on the cake.

"Like that?"

"Perfect! I think he's going to love it." She squeezed Mohinder's arm lightly as they stood shoulder to shoulder at the kitchen counter, looking down at their masterpiece.

"What're you doing?!" Kat screeched at the sight of her lover dipping his finger into the shell of the cake.

"Hold still! You have something on your neck." He wiped his finger casually across her throat before leaning down to suck and lick it clean. She moaned lovingly, feeling his warm tongue dance on that oh-so-sensitive spot under her jaw, inhaling the scent of his chocolate brown curls as they tickled her nose.

"What have we here?" The deep voice coming from across the room startled them both and sent the lovers into a whirl-about motion. They immediately moved their bodies tightly together, arm to arm, to block the man's view of their creation.

"Sylar! You're not supposed to be here!" Kat screamed at the darkly clad man standing in the shadows of the doorway. She noticed his eyes flick to the large knife in her hands, covered in a red substance.

"Did you two murder someone for me? What a nice gift." He smiled a shark-toothed grin at the very thought.

"Of course not," Mohinder stated, leaving Kat's side and advancing towards Sylar. Kat immediately shifted sideways to cover what the doctor had left wide open for viewing. "Really, why are you here? You said you would stay away for the night. You'll ruin your surprise!"

"I don't like it when you keep things from me." Kat noticed the air between the two men grow tense as Sylar's expression turned mockingly into a threatening glare. But Mohinder knew his tricks, and he wasn't about to bullied into submission.

"It's your birthday, we're allowed. Now leave." He pushed Sylar feverishly towards the door, leaning into the taller man with all of his weight. The ex-murderer remained stoic, his expression set in stone, and the last thing Kat noticed were his eyes glaring wantonly at her as he was pushed out of view.

Mohinder slammed the apartment door shut, locking it, and sighed as he walked back to her. They both knew it would do no good; he could get back in if he wanted. They hoped he wouldn't try to ruin their surprise again.

Kat folded over into the doctor, nuzzling her face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's put this away," he said before kissing her forehead and reaching for the cake. She helped him slide it carefully into the fridge before they both trudged tiredly to the bedroom. They had been working on the cake all afternoon and evening, making it just right.

Mohinder helped Kat clean the dried frosting from her hands and neck, frowning at the pink and red stains it left behind.

"It will come off soon," he comforted. Curiosity struck his face as he paused, then brought her hand up to his lips. She gasped as a warm, wet tongue brushed her skin lightly before soft lips wrapped themselves around her finger up to her knuckle. Mohinder pulled her hand away slowly, savoring the sweet taste he received from the sugar-stained skin.

"Mmm. Maybe we should play with frosting more often," he smiled. Those bright white teeth, enough to illuminate the dark room, and the way his beautiful brown cheeks pushed upwards into glittering dark eyes; it made her knees weak. She brushed a renegade curl away from his eyes before rocking forwards onto her tip-toes to give him a soft kiss.

They curled up in bed together, Mohinder in boxer shorts and Kat in a t-shirt coupled with a pair of the doctor's plaid pajama pants. She pulled him closer, wrapping his arm tighter over her side, and frowned at the empty spot in front of her. Sylar's usual occupied space was nothing but a slight dent in the mattress.

Kat's longing for their third partner was pushed from her mind as she felt warm lips on her shoulder; Mohinder's hot breath streaming over her neck and raising goose bumps across the entirety of her pink flesh. She drifted to sleep, wrapped in his warmth.

--------------------------------

A small grunt pushed through Kat's dry throat as she rolled to look at the beaming red numbers of the digital clock. It was nearly 2 a.m. and her thirst for something quenching had wrestled her from a warm slumber. She swallowed hard, displeased by the utter roughness of action, and realized that eating frosting and cake batter before bed was more than likely the culprit. Kat was in desperate need of some ice cold water.

Not wanting to disturb Mohinder in his peaceful stomach-side-down sleep, she moved cautiously, observing his curls dancing delicately in the wind from the ceiling fan. His arm lay outstretched across her hips, his cheek smashed adorably against the fluffy white pillow. It took everything in her not lean in and kiss his stubble as she lifted his arm just enough to slide out from under it. He mumbled something incoherent before rolling over and continuing to snooze.

She slid silently out of the room, making her way to the kitchen while simultaneously stretching her arms in front of her and yawning. Mohinder's too-long pajama pants made the trek slippery, allowing her to slide covered feet along the floor.

Retrieving a glass from the cabinet, Kat strutted lazily to the fridge's water dispenser. Her fingers immediately rose to a stiff neck and massaged soothing circles at the base of her head. She never knew baking was such tiring work! Mohinder had made her complete most of the labor, admiring her scrunched nose as she concentrated on measurements and ingredients. She didn't mind him watching, but it had made her nervous. She just hoped the cake tasted as good as it looked.

The sound of a steady trickle of water flowing into the glass cup lulled Kat into a standing half sleep. She barely noticed her own hand drop from her neck as stronger fingers took over. A smile taunted her lips as she relaxed into the touch, thinking Mohinder had stirred from his sleep to join her.

She moaned lightly, tilting her head to the side, enjoying he skilled fingers as they moved down her neck and to her shoulders. But the figure behind her loomed too large; felt too daunting. The breath coming from behind her was long and deep, and after living with both men for so long; sleeping with both men every night; she knew that it wasn't Mohinder.

The realization struck her suddenly, ripping her from her lulled state, and she released the cup from her grip.

"Sylar!" Kat breathed as a strong arm snaked itself around her. She glanced down, wondering why she hadn't heard glass crashing into the floor. The cup was frozen mid-air, about to impact the ground below, water streaming beautifully in a wake behind it.

"Where is it?" Sylar whispered, nuzzling his lips into her ear.

"I…You'll ruin it," was all she could muster to respond, dazed and weakened by his powerful grip; his hot breath invading her hearing.

"Where!" He growled angrily before biting hard onto her heck and tightening his hold around her. She grazed her bottom lip with rough teeth, attempting to hold back any embarrassing grunts begging to escape.

Kat's hand reached out, fumbling wildly at the fridge's handle before tugging it open. Their faces lit in the luminescent glow as a cold blast of air hit them, sending shivers down exposed flesh. She could feel him tense into a smile; his breath turning into a steady purr at the sight in front of him.

"A brain cake, Katherine? Clever." Sylar licked her jaw possessively, overjoyed by her gift. All she could do was nod, feeling his stubble sandpaper against her own soft cheek.

"Quite creative, if I do say so myself," a cultured voice rang from behind them. Sylar released his wavering lover, whirling to bring Mohinder's boxer-clad body into his gaze. "Too bad it is no longer a surprise."

"No, Mohinder. It is _quite_ the surprise." He stalked towards the Indian, rubbing a caramel cheek with the back of his pale hand. Kat, disconnected from their exchange of affection, crouched down in awe to study the still hovering cup and displaced water. She grabbed the glass lightly, scooping the water back into its clear container, and then took a sip to satisfy a never-quenched thirst.

"Can't wait to taste it," she heard Sylar breathe seductively to Mohinder.

Kat rose, reaching into the fridge and dipping her finger into the cake's frosting.

"We could have gotten you a watch, but you have hundreds," she said while strolling over to the evil birthday boy. Her sugar-laced finger brushed his lips teasingly, moving away before his tongue had a chance to taste. Aggravated, he grabbed her wrist and brought the finger back to his hungry mouth, licking the treat away.

"Besides," Mohinder broke the silence, leaving the room and reappearing with a large blue ribbon. "I got you something even better." He enjoyed the confused look on both faces.

"You did?" Kat asked, tilting her head to the side. Mohinder hadn't told her about another gift! She didn't know whether to feel angry or hurt. He was going to make her look bad.

"What is it?" Sylar's face lit up in child-like anticipation as he took a step towards the doctor. Mohinder brushed past him, a devious look in his eyes, and stopped behind Kat. He placed the ribbon atop her head. Its long tendrils flowed down over her hair and she looked upwards at its looming curves in shock.

She was going to protest at the silly idea, but the glint in Sylar's eyes caught her off guard. He was sexually hungry.

"Perfect," he purred, stepping towards her.

"And," Mohinder retreated to the counter retrieving the half-empty container of red frosting, "consider this a party favor." He offered it to the other man, a smirk spreading across his own lips.

Sylar wasted no time peeling the blue ribbon from her head and pulling his two lovers into the bedroom. He unwrapped his gift (as well as the gift-giver) excitedly, strewing their clothing across the room in every direction.

The rest of the night was a grand celebration; red frosting covering every inch of skin on his delicious present. The party hit its high-point as he and Mohinder cleaned the sugar with their mouths, savoring every sweet inch. Teeth nibbled gently at sensitive areas, treating Kat like a frosting-coated delicacy. Sylar graciously allowed her a turn, smearing icing onto his own sensitive spots and writhing as she gave him the greatest birthday gift possible. Kat soon fell into a whirlwind of pleasure, knowing tomorrow the lovers would wake up and attempt to clean each other's sugar stained skin.


End file.
